Rising Shade
by BravestarBDB
Summary: This is the story of how a kittypet came to some clans and turned the world upside down. This uses non-cannon clans but the same ideas apply from the cannon clans from Erin Hunter's Warriors series (which i dont own). Rated M for some tense/adult stuff later. I will give warnings.
1. Prologue

"Should we warn them?" a brown tabby she-cat asked. Her green eyes were concerned.

"Not yet. There is still time to change things. We have to try." a scared tom with brown eyes and a grey pelt meowed.

A large black tom with sharp amber eyes snapped, "And what if we are too late? What if we fail? We must ensure it doesn't happen!"

"But Nightstar we can't kill an innocent kit! That is wrong." a voice called to the black tom.

He sighed, "Well then Ambershade what do you propose?" he asked a white she-cat with pale amber eyes.

She said, "We give him a chance. If we are wrong we will stop him."

Nightstar nodded, "Fine. Its settled. He shall live until we see otherwise."


	2. Alliances

**Darkclan**

 ** _Leader_** : Pinestar-dark brown tabby tom with black paws and green eyes

 ** _Deputy_** : Nightfrost-black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 ** _Med. Cat_** : Blackpoppy-black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprrentice: Lilypaw-grey and cream she-cat with green eyes

 ** _Warriors_** : Charleaf-charcoal grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Swooppaw

Shadepelt-dark grey tom with white paws and neck with blue eyes

Nightfeather-black she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

Emberlight-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Nettlefrost-tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Coldfang-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Owlwing-light brown tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

Springfeet-dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Flightpaw

Blueclaw-blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Cedarstorm-light grey tom with black ears, paws and tail with green eyes

Bearpelt-dark brown tabby tom with black patches and amber eyes

Birdswipe-dark grey she-cat with brown and light grey patches and blue eyes

 ** _Apprentices_** : Brackenpaw-brown tom with yellow eyes

Flightpaw-dark copper tabby tom with green eyes

Swooppaw-light reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Cinderpaw-light grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Sparkpaw-dark reddish brown tom with grey patches and yellow eyes

 ** _Queens+Kits_** : Deepwater-deep blue-grey she-cat with black paws and ears with blue eyes (Mother of Springfeet's kits Mallowkit:light brown tabby she-cat with light grey eyes and Sharpkit:black tom with green eyes and grey paws and ears)

 ** _Elders_** : Firewing-blind black and russet she-cat

 **Stormclan**

 ** _Leader_** : Amberstar-golden brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw

 ** _Deputy_** : Whitelily-white and grey she-cat with yellow eyes

 ** _Med. Cat_** : Cloudfeather-white she-cat with red streaks and green eyes

 ** _Warriors_** : Berryfrost-cream she-cat with ginger points and green eyes

Duskface-golden brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Alderstripe-grey-brown tom with yellow-green eyes

Sageleaf-tabby tom with green eyes

Mousewing-light brown tom with grey eyes and black paws

Morningflight-light tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Duckpaw

Brightmoon-white, ginger, and black patched she-cat with grey eyes

Nightheart-black she-cat with grey paws and ears with blue eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Dappleleaf-cream she-cat with black dapples and one green eye, one blue

Falconcry-brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws with amber eyes

Apprentice: Skypae

Firepelt-red tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

 ** _Apprentices_** : Duckpaw-golden tabby tom with green eyes

Wildpaw-russet, black, and white patched tom with amber eyes

Jaypaw-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw-white she-cat with light grey dapples

 ** _Queens+Kits_** : Shadowstripe-chestnut brown she-cat with a black stripe along her spine and copper eyes

Snowfall-white and grey she-cat with one blue eye, one green(Mother to Mousewing's kits Woodkit:light brownish red tom with green eyes, Windkit: silver grey she-kit with white speckles and blue eyes, and Ravenkit:black she-cat with light grey eyes)

 ** _Elders_** : Elmleaf-light brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Shadowgrove-black tom with white and grey patches

 **Streamclan**

 ** _Leader_** : Creekstar-light blue-grey she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

 ** _Deputy_** : Fernfur-light brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Goosepaw

 ** _Med. Cat_** : Heronwing-white she-cat with grey dapples and light grey eyes

Apprentice: Herringpaw-black tom with light grey patches and green eyes

 ** _Warriors_** : Lillybreeze-silver she-cat with black swirls and white paws with blue-grey eyes

Frostnose-pale grey she-cat with a dark grey stripe along her spine and white toes and muzzle with blue eyes

Minnowshine-silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Pigeonclaw-light grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Heronfang-dark grey she-cat with light grey points and copper eyes

Apprentice: Duckpaw

Pikeflash-dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Reedwish-light grey tabby tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Troutfur-silver tom with black patches and green eyes

Brightfish-light golden she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Flashwing-ginger tom with blue eyes and white patches

 ** _Apprentices_** : Goosepaw-grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Lakepaw-silver she-cat with black paws and tailtip with blue eyes

Swanpaw-white she-cat with black markings and orange eyes

Duckpaw-light brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes

 ** _Queens+Kits_** : Bluewater-light blue-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Expecting Troutfur's kits)

Springsong-white, silver, and grey tabby patched she-cat with yellow eyes(Mother to Reedwish's kits Fishkit: white tom with grey paws, ears, and tail with green eyes, Willowkit: black she-cat with white paws, ears, tail, and belly with green eyes and Dapplekit:white she-cat with black and silver dapples and green eyes)

 ** _Elders_** : Lightheart-blind she-cat with light cream stripes and patches

Applefall-black tom with cream patches and stripes with blue eyes

 **Ashclan**

 ** _Leader_** : Flamestar-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 ** _Deputy_** : Ploversong-white she-cat with brown and grey mottled on back with green eyes

 _Med. Cat_ : Mintwhisker-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Fawnpaw-tan she-cat with green eyes

 ** _Warriors_** : Owlmask-white and tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Crimsonpaw

Stonetail-white tom with grey patches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Harestrike-grey brown tom with brownish amber eyes

Heatherstrike-light grey she-cat with purple-blue eyes and black paws

Crowsong-black tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dogpae

Mildheart-light brown tom with mottled grey, brown, and black markings with green eyes

Oakbreeze-dark brown tabby tom with ginger points and blue eyes

Silverflash-silver she-cat with a white chest and black paws with amber eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Gingerbounce-ginger she-cat with white paws and ears with green eyes

 ** _Apprentices_** : Dogpaw-black and brown tom with green eyes and white paws

Crimsonpaw-russet tom with black and white patches and green eyes

Whitepaw-white she-cat with black paws and tail with amber eyes

Mosspaw-grey she-cat with black and white mottled fur and light grey eyes

 ** _Queens+Kits_** : Hailstripe-light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Expecting Oakbreeze's kits)

Creamwhisker-cream she-cat with green eyes(Mother to Crowsong's kits Lightkit:cream and white tom with blue eyes and Featherkit:grey tom with white patches and blue eyes)

Appleclaw-black she-cat with white and ginger patches and blue eyes(Mother to Mildheart's kit Littlekit:light tabby she-kit with black paws and ears with green eyes)

 ** _Elders_** : Greyrabbit-dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitflash-light grey tom with green eyes

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Ice-Snow white tom with pale grey points and green eyes

Shade-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes

Pepper-small tortoishell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Icicle-fluffy white tom with green-blue eyes

Flower-orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face with yellow eyes

Boulder-large grey tom with grey eyes

Storm-silver and grey furred tom with blue-grey eyes and a furless tail

Blacky-black she-cat with fiery green eyes

Stripes-fawn tabby tom with hazel eyes

Lion-red tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest with blue eyes

Panther-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes

* * *

 **Accepting Characters?**

Not right now because I have enough characters at my disposal for now. Maybe in the future as things develope. If you want to give me personality ideas for the characters we've yet to meet please tell!


	3. Chapter 1

"Very good work Shade. You are learning better than anyone else. Pepper you could stand to learn from your brother. Pepper! Are you even paying attention?" A snow white tom growled to the small tortoishell she-cat in front of him. His green eyes bore into her amber eyes angerly. His paws, face, ears, and tail were pale grey while she had white paws. She was sitting beside her 9 moon old littetmate, Shade. Shade was a dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes.

Shade looked at his sister as she looked at their father quickly. She apologised, "I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought."

Shade rolled his eyes and shook his head. How could she be so mousebrained? Why were she-cats so weird? Why were they so empty-minded? He looked back to his father when he sighed, "You must pay attention. What I am telling you is preparing you for your life. You two are the only kin I have left. Your mother and sisters are dead so it is up to you two to continue our legacy and make us proud. Now since we have plenty of time left we will do battle training."

Shade jumped to his paws and grinned, "Let's get going! I just know I can beat you this time."

Pepper muttered, "I hate fighting."

Shade turned to her, "Pepper even if you lived with housefolk you should still know how to fight. Otherwise you will be killed. That's what happened to Lucy."

Pepper flintched and Shade did not regret his words. Lucy was the youngest in their litter and had refused to fight. She was attacked by dogs three moons ago and killed because she lacked the skills to fight back. Shade's other sister and mother died from an illness seven moons ago. They were all so weak and it annoyed Shade so much. The only reason Pepper survived was because she was so mousebrained she managed to hide away from everyone by living with some twolegs. She only came back because Shade had been forced by his father to fetch her.

Shade looked at his father and asked, "Why does she have to learn? I am a tom and I can have multiple mates and many kits. She can have only one mate at a time per litter."

His father sighed. He looked annoyed by the questions but answered anyways, "Because despite that combined you both can have quality kits with quality mates. You need mates that will help you have healthy and strong kits. Weak kits are to be killed."

Shade nodded understandingly while Pepper asked, "Could those wild cats be good for mates?"

"Pepper those cats would sooner kill you. They are all corrupt and evil. They have even hurt some she-catd because they can and they love to kill toms outside of their clan. I have heard about she-cats being captured and being forced to bear their kits because their she-cats are so ugly and she-cats outside their groups are very beautiful." Their father explained and Shade decided that he would try to get ride of those evil cats one day.


	4. Chapter 2

"Flower let's go! If we don't hurry she is going to be stuck there all day!" A black she-cat begged her friend. Her fiery green eyes showing her desperation to hang out with her friend.

Flower, an orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face sighed. She looked at her friend with her yellow eyes and asked, "Are you sure you aren't excited to go see someone else Blacky?"

Blacky fumbled, "N-No! I-I want us to hang out with Sha-I mean Pepper! We said we would and Ice was even okay with it." Blacky hated how Flower laughed so the eleven moon old she-cat turned and stared to the small old abandoned twoleg nest where Pepper lived. Her brother, Shade, lived in an abandoned barn. Why Blacky didn't know but she heard stories of cats being scared to enter the barn. In truth Blacky had always been curious about it.

It took only a little bit of time before they were at the small twoleg nest. It was old and falling apart but apparently it was home to Pepper. Blacky walked up to the opening and called, "Pepper we're here!"

Flower waited beside Blacky as sounds of running got louder until Pepper was standing in front of them. The tortoishell she-cat was thirteen moons old but looked ten. Blacky felt bad but knew it sometimes happened. "You two ready? Oh and before we leave we better let Shade know. He will be annoying otherwise."

Blacky became super excited and Flower snickered. Pepper was confused but ignored them as she started for the large barn behind the building. Blacky glared at Flower who tried to seem innocent as she fallowed Pepper. The barn was old but sturdy and huge! Blacky wondered what it was like inside the barn.

"Shade! Flower and Blacky are here! I'm going to go out with them! I will be back before dark, okay?" Pepper cheerfully called to her littermate.

There was silence for a moment before a white muzzle appeared. Connected to that muzzle was a dark grey tabby face and icy blue eyes. Blacky's heart skipped a beat. His eyes reminded her of the rivers when it was leafbare and snow was everywhere. His muzzle was also as white as snow. Shade asked, "Can you two ensure she is back by dark? If not Ice will make us all regret it."

"Oh Shade don't worry! She will be back just after an afternoon nap!" Flower replied cheerfully.

Blacky nodded in agreement and replied confidently, "You should never worry Shade. If nothing else I will be sure she returns on time. You have my word on that."

Shade looked at Flower for a moment then to Blacky. He seemed to stare at her forever before Pepper said, "Thank you Shade! Let's go before we loose too much sunlight!" And with that Black swiftly fallowed her friends off to spend the day together.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seems short. I have more I want to say but I will break it into many chapters so nobody gets lost!**

 **What do you guys think of the characters so far?**

 **What do you all think of Blacky's crush on Shade?**

 **What do you think of Pepper?**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay so for those of you who aren't okay with anything super violent or sexual I suggest skipping this chapter and wait for another update. As a warnig this chapter is about Shade and his darker side so you have been warned.**

* * *

Shade watched the three she-cats walk away silently. He took careful notice of Blacky. The black furred she-cat was very pretty and despite how timid she could be whenever she was bold her eyes lit up with a bright fire. A fire that would be a good trait in future kits. It also didn't hurt that Shade did like her, a lot. It couldn't be love since he barely knew her but one day it could be love. Shade knew it could very well happen so he didn't try to stop himself nor deny it.

Shade smiled as he thought about her being round with his kits and then nursing his kits. They would be beautiful kits and would be strong. They would be the best kits around and maybe they could help him find strong enough cats to drive the wild cats away. They often concerned Shade because they could kill him and everyone else anytime.

Now that Shade thought about it he realized that all the she-cats, even Blacky, would be taken and used by the wild cats. He couldn't allow then to take any of them. He had to prepare for war. But how? Quiet mewling in the back of the barn made Shade turn around. He smiled as he remembered who it was he had taken for information on the wild cats.

Walking to the back of the barn Shade was excited. His captive would give him all the desired information. If not-wait. He would get his information no matter what. He pushed his way into a stall that was covered with hay. In a corner was a 9 moon old she-cat. She was a light grey tabby with dark grey patches and brown patches. Looking at Shade her yellow eyes showed defiance. She was surprisingly pretty but that wouldn't last forever. Shade sat and smiled kindly, "Good morning Dearest. Did you sleep well?"

She hissed, "Let me go!"

Shade shrugged, "Maybe. It depends on you really." She was now confused so Shade explained, "I want information about you wild cats. Give me that information. And I just might let you leave unscathed."

"What! I could never betray my clan that way." She growled.

"Your clan? How many clans are there Dearest?" Shade questioned curiously after he slashed her side, making it bleed.

"Stop calling me 'Dearest'! My name is Cinderpaw! The four clans will not let you get away with capturing me!" She hissed angerly.

"Four? That's a lot. And why should they care? You clans steal our she-cats all the time." Shade pointed out like it was obvious and old news.

"What? No! They join our clans! They often join Stormclan though. Darkclan only accepts outsiders if they have proven themselves. We will often send outsiders to Stormclan or Streamclan. If they don't want to be with them they go to Ashclan." Cinderpaw defended the clans.

Shade was now curious, "Why so many clans? And I doubt that. Your lives are savage. Fighting constantly just for a mouse!"

Cinderpaw didn't deny the last part but instead explained, "Starclan said we must make clans in order to survive. Dark, Storm, Ash, and Stream were leaders of everyone and decided to make their own clans since they had conflicts. My clan, Darkclan, is sneaky and one with the darkness. Stormclan is the goody-goodys who are pretty much a kittypet clan. Ashclan cats are small and live with the moors and hunt rabbits. Streamclan cats fish and swim. That's the way the clans are."

Shade smiled. He had the information he needed now. He now asked curiously, "Why is your name Cinderpaw?"

"When we are born we have a prefix, like Cinder, and then a suffix, kit. We keep the kit part of our name until we are six moons old and become apprentices. We get the suffix paw then. Once we become a warrior, around 12 moons, we get our full name. For me it could be Cinderheart, Cinderpelt, or anything! Our leader decides our names?"

"And how do you tell your leaders apart?"

Cnderpaw shook her head. She didn't want to explain but when Shade slashed her side again, now a scar very possible, she had no choice. "Their name ends in star. They are good cats who would never do anything wrong." Cinderpaw explained before begging, "Can I go home now?"

Shade looked into her yellow eyes and smiled darkly. Her yellow eyes flashed fear before he hit her hard enough on the side of her head to knock her out. He watched her fall into the hay before sighing and walking out of the stall. He would have some fun with her later. He wondered now if wild-no clan cats began to mate when they were apprentices. For now he would visit with a special she-cat.

He walked up the steps to his private area and smiled. It was nice up here. He would being his mate up here and keep her and their kits safe. The stairs were the only way down and he could easily block it. He looked at the corner of his private area where a black and white she-cat was curled up scared. Her eyes were a pale blue color.

"P-please. Let me go." She begged.

"No can do I'm afraid. Now tell me your name again." Shade walked up to her with a dark grin.

"Nightfrost. Please let me go. And Cinderpaw too." She tried to sound tough but her voice and eyes betrayed her fear and concern.

Shade smiled, "I will consider letting you both leave," she looked shocked and excited, "only if I can mate with either you or her. Your choice Nightfrost."

The warrior was hesitant. She asked, "And what if I won't allow that?"

Shade chuckled, "Easy! You both stay here forever or unless my father, a truly cruel tom, is willing to take you and make you his pets."

Nightfrost shook her head, "You can't mate with Cinderpaw. She doesn't need that."

"So I can mate with you?" Shade confirmed. Not that it mattered anyways. He was going to mate Nightfrost anyways. He would mate Cinderpaw later. Maybe Nightfrost could watch. No. He had a better plan. He would worry about that later though.

"I-I-" tears began to fall down her face and Shade grinned. He grabbed her scruff and pulled her out of the corner while she hissed and tried to twist away. He let her go so he could slash her face. Her cheek bled and she glared at him. Shade then began to wrestle with her so he could get her into a mating position.

After a few moments of fighting Shade finally had her in position. He bit her scruff as he pushed her tail out of the way. She yelled and begged him to stop but when he thrust into her she screamed in pain. He ran his claws down her sides. "Quiet! You will wake Cinderpaw. Or do you want her to join us?"

Nightfrost whimpered and Shade began a rough rhythm to satisfy himself. Nightfrost cried quietly but a few moans escaped occasionally. Shade finished inside her, much to her horror, and chuckled and pulled away. He pushed her into the hay and said, "Stay put or else. You will be gone from here by the next new moon. It's in three days. Enjoy your time here until them."

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the characters so far?**

 **What do you all think of Blacky's crush on Shade?**

 **What do you think of Shade's feelings for Blacky?**


	6. Chapter 4

Blacky walked with her friends beside some of the old twoleg buildings that were being used. It was GreenLeaf and the twolegs were in the homes for the season. Once LeafFall began they would leave and sadly that meant Blacky would have to watch some of her friends leave. It was sad but at least Pepper and Flower would still be here. Blacky looked at Pepper. The she-cat was somehow mindlessly cheerful all the time despite how controlling her father was. Blacky wished she could be that innocent but knew it wasn't for her.

"Hey Blacky do you think we could go and see if the fish are in tanks of that one twoleg nest?" Pepper asked curiously and excitedly.

Blacky thought for a moment before she nodded, "Probably. But beware. The twoleg there doesn't like cats and has a dog."

"A dog! Are you sure Blacky?" Flower asked concerned.

"Oh course! I was just there the other day. We can check it out but the dog is huge and could hurt someone." Blacky warned her friends. The three she-cats could fight but dogs were dangerous and a fight best avoided.

The small tortoishell she-cat in front of her hestitated before saying, "Well that's only if we run into them and we acted careless. But we will be fine. Besides Blacky you have the better senses between to three of us. We will be _fine_!"

Flower meowed, "She has a point Blacky. In fact your senses rival that of those feared wild cats, if the stories are as true as they say." Blacky still felt unsure but facts were facts. She really was just observent because she felt like she was always being watched. She then remembered how her mother had mysterious origins and so maybe that was it? Who knew but the black she-cat nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Lets be careful still. We don't want to get into trouble with Ice and Shade." the black she-cat replied before walking with them to the building they were looking for. In the medium sized building was a window with a tank full of colorful fish. It was an amazing sight.

The three she-cats sat and watched the fish swim around. Blacky ended up looking around while the other two stared. Deapite being the youngest of the three Blacky was at times the most mature. She sighed as she thought about Shade. He was a good looking tom and mateless. Most she-cats didn't care and used it as a reason to avoid him but Blacky wanted to be closer. She wanted to see him genuinely happy, despite what Pepper said about him.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is short but this is honestly more of a filler with little bits of character explination. Lately I've been unable to write because I don't know how to work everything. Thus this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it so please review and soon there will be more!**


	7. Chapter 5

After a short while of staring at the fish Pepper began to shift how she was sitting. Blacky looked over at the tortoiseshell and asked, "Are you getting bored Pepper?"

The smaller she-cat shook her head. "No Blacky. I am just making sure I don't get stiff. Getting stiff won't help us walk back when I have to go home."

Blacky nodded and looked at Flower who seemed amused by this conversation. The black she-cat glared causing the other to laugh. "And just what is so funny Flower?"

"Everything. Pepper is bored but in denial and you are just accepting it," the orange tabby laughed. Pepper whined how she wasn't bored and just getting stiff even though it was obvious now that she was bored. Blacky's pelt bristled but she didn't argue because it was true and because she was embarrassed to have believed Pepper's lie. Blacky looked around to distract herself as Flower and Pepper began to argue.

The building with the fish tank in the window was small. All the buildings were small in fact. The only buildings that were bigger than the others were the old building Pepper lived in and Shade's barn. Those buildings were on the outskirts of the town though so it make sense they were bigger. The town had no fences but did have plenty of buildings for pets to be watched while the owners were away. Blacky never understood the attachment cats made to twolegs. Those cats became fat and lazy and ate food that looked just plain nasty! The wet food looked worse than the dry food as well. A freshly caught mouse was preferable. Heck even a squirrel, which Blacky did not enjoy, was better than the food cats with twolegs ate.

Blacky looked around with her green eyes at the surrounding buildings. They were all white and pale blue with clear windows. Most windows were open since this day was nice and cool. Blacky always preferred it when the weather was cooler. Having a black pelt made her hot if she was in the sun too long. Besides watching the leaves change from the varying shades of green to the shades of red, orange, yellow, and even some browns. Another bonus was that when the twolegs left at the time they took their pesky dogs. The problem was that it meant the cats owned by twolegs left as well. Many of them were nice and had some very interesting stories about what happened when they weren't here. Admittedly most of the stories were boring but at certain times throughout the moons strange things happened.

Strange things never really bothered Blacky because she didn't believe in them. Heck the only story she really believed was the one about the wild cats. She had seen some of them from a distance and they looked terrifying. Their pelts were matted and filthy. Their claws sharp and eyes evil looking. The scariest thing was the number of scars they had. They must be always fighting and hungry with how thin they were. Some had patches of fur missing and there were others that had fresh blood on their pelts. Terrifying. Blacky hoped she would never have to deal with them ever in her life.

She sighed deeply as she realized that she was starting to retreat into her thoughts. She couldn't be doing that now. She looked at her friends and saw that they were now playfully gossiping and mocking other cats. Blacky then looked around and saw a fluffy white pelt in the distance heading toward them. After a moment the pale green eyes locked onto them and Blacky growled in annoyance.

Flower and Pepper looked over and sighed. The three she-cats braced themselves for whatever the tom wanted. As he walked up he grinned, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ms. Flower I am glad see you are still keeping Ms. Pepper as your friend. Ms. Pepper I certainly hope your father knows you are out here." He looked at them as he spoke in a mostly innocent way but when he looked at Blacky a gleam appeared in his eyes. "And my, my, my. Ms. Blacky. You are still hanging out with these two? I thought the last time we talked you agreed that you would better yourself?"

Flower and Pepper's pelt bristled. Blacky glared, "Do you think me a liar? I am not like that and you know it."

He chuckled, "I meant no offense. However I am reasonably concerned. Your father made sure I would look out for you."

Flower asked, "Why can't you just leave her alone though? She is full grown and can care for herself Icicle."

Icicle's green eyes showed his annoyance at the orange tabby's inquiry but he replied smoothly, "I am not one to go back against my promises. And you three know a cat is grown once they are twelve moons old. Ms. Blacky is only eleven."

"I will be twelve moons in five days." Blacky protested. She hated how Icicle was such a stickler for all the rules. The cats in the town had rules about training, if anyone even did it, and for maturity. Training always started at five moons. The mentor, usually a parent or another adult, would show them how to get into proper attack and hunting stances. After one moon of that the cat then had physical training until they were nine moons. No cat was declared an adult until twelve moons because then they will either leave to become a house cat, become a wanderer, stay with the town cats, or get kidnapped by the wild cats.

Blacky was staying with the town cats because it was the safest option for her and also because after a she-cat was over twelve moons old she was safer from being kidnapped by the forest cats. Icicle only enforced the rules regularly because he had a sister who was taken when they were almost eight moons old. Icicle was the older brother of Blacky's father so when her father died seven moons ago Icicle took over her care. She honestly appreciated everything he did for her but it could sometimes be overwhelming.

"Blacky I know that but I only want what's best for you. If your father were here he would give everything, even his own life as often as necessary, for you." Icicle explained to her somberly. Blacky sighed in defeat. She knew it was true and couldnt deny it.

"Alright. But Pepper and Flower are the only cats arond here I trust aside from you." She explained.

"You can trust Shade. He would never hurt anyone here." Pepper grinned and surprised everyone.

Flower asked, "But how can we trust someone we rarely see because he is always hiding away and doing whatever Ice wants him to do?"

Icicle replied, "You can't. Trust is to be earned. Ms. Blacky please understand this. Do not trust anyone unless you know they will give their life for yours and those you care for."

* * *

 **Well this was kinda longer than I thought. This is just world building. Next few chapters might be more of that or plot stuff. I don't know yet.**

 **Please be sure to comment or PM for anything you want to ask or say! I will reply either by PM or at the bottom of the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 6

It was a nice warm day in an open field with some flowers around and the grass untamed. There were some fluffy clouds flying across the sky. Laying down in a shaded patch of flowers Blacky sighed contently. The scent of the forest was soothing and calming. If Blacky really focused she could scent a moorland in the distance. She was curled up and completely at ease. This day was wonderful! Now she couldn't help but wish she could share it with someone but she was alone unfortunately.

"Blacky." a voice called. It made Blacky jump. She looked around for the source.

"Blacky!" it called again. Blacky began running to the sound. Who was calling her name? Why would anyone be calling for her?

"Wake up!" the voice called and Blacky immediately began to fade into the waking world from her dream.

"Blacky. Ms. Blacky. Wake up." a quiet voice called out to Blacky as she slept. She moaned in protest to waking up. She wanted to stay asleep. Everything was almost perfect! The only thing that could possibly be missing was a mate and maybe some kits. "Ms. Blacky please wake up. Today is Decision Day."

Those last two words make Blacky snap her green eyes open. She looked and saw Icicle beside her. "Are you serious? It's my Decision Day?"

Icicle chuckled, "Yes. This is no dream or trick."

Blacky jumped up, "Well then I have my decision."

Icicle smiled. He was sitting calmly beside her nest of blankets and feathers, "And what is it?"

"I am going to stay here. I can't stand the thought of living with twolegs as a tame cat and leaving you and my friends behind. I know the wild cats won't prove to be a problem at all. I'm a fighter and I will not allow those wild cats to take me away. I'd rather die and be with Father in the Beyond than with them." Blacky boldly and seriously stated to her uncle.

Icicle was surprised but also proud of her. He smiled and purred, "I'm sure he would love to hear it. Now let us go. You are twelve moons old and Ice will want to know and so will everyone else."

Blacky nodded and stretched before fallowing her uncle out of the old building she and her uncle called home. The building was wooden and riddled with holes. There was only one room decent enough to survive the bad weather but the building was still sturdy and standing. The windows were broken and dangerous too so the door that was somehow stuck on by the top hinge was always the way in and out. Icicle walked out first and Blacky took a breath before exiting. She froze when she saw each and every cat in the town, even the tame house cats, were there waiting. Blacky saw Flower and Pepper sitting side by side.

Blacky was surprised to see everyone and noticed Icicle was standing a tail-length off to her side and foreword some. Standing in the front of the gathered cats was a tom with a snowy white pelt and grey paws, eyes, muzzle, and tail. His eyes were green and something to be feared. Blacky now was concerned since Ice was the unofficial leader of the town cats and the house cats when they were here with their twolegs. Sitting beside him was Shade. The dark grey tabby was sitting strait and expressionless. Icicle lifted his head and meowed clearly, "And to what do we owe this gathering Ice?"

A gleam appeared in Ice's green eyes as he replied, "I have heard that today Blacky has turned twelve moons, making this her Decision day. I have everyone gathered to make this shorter. The house cats will be leaving any day now and her decision is needed."

That satisfied Icicle and he nodded. Ice then motioned Blacky and Icicle foreword with his tail. They walked until they were two tail-length's away before stopping. Ice meowed loudly, "Today we are all gathered to hear the decision of a new full grown cat here in this town. She has reached twelve moons and today she will give us her final decision on her chosen fate. Will the cat who trained her speak now."

Icicle proclaimed, "I, Icicle, will speak on her behalf. She has proven herself time and time again to be a great hunter and fighter. She is also unfixed and, should she choose to, have kits one day."

Ice looked into Blacky's eyes. She dare not look away and instead became defiant. She wouldn't be a coward! She was strong and smart. Ice then asked, "Is there any cat gathered here who will claim Icicle is wrong about this she-cat here?"

There was a silence and Blacky was grateful. She kept her gaze locked onto Ice and waited for him to continue. He did finally continue after way too many heartbeats. "What say you she-cat? Is your mentor right about you?"

"I am a brave fighter, a noble hunter, and the best tracker in the town. I only fall back when I know my life, or the life of others, is on the line; however, if it came to me or them I would gladly die to ensure the cats of this town live on and survive." Blacky stated.

The corner of Ice's mouth curled slightly. He asked, "Shade what say you of her claims?"

Shade lifted his chin, "I have watched her train and in real situations. She does not lie and her tracking skills are unrivaled. I say she is ready and prepared for a harsh life, should that be her choice."

Blacky was shocked. She couldn't believe he actually said it! Maybe he liked her. She kept her expression neutral as Ice meowed, "I have heard nothing to say you are weak she-cat. What is your decision? House cat, Town cat, or Wanderer? And remember this decision will be final. As a wanderer you are at more risk for the wild cats and as a tame cat you eat their food. Now what is your decision?"

Blacky declared loudly so non questioned her, "I choose to become a Town cat!"

The Town cats were mostly excited and the House cats sighed with relief. Finding an owner was a pain and annoying. Ice stood and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Blacky and I am a Town cat!" Blacky called.

Ice declared, "We will help you and we expect you to help us in return. Do you accept these terms?"

"I accept them."

Ice then gave one long yowl. The sign of approval. After his finished cats began yowling in turn. Shade even yowled! Blacky was silent and once the yowls died off Ice said, "Until the next half moon you will live within my home. You will do as you are asked, no matter what it is, by your oversee-er."

"Yes Ice."

"Good. Your oversee-er will be Shade. Does any cat protest this claim? If you do you must fight Shade for the right to oversee this new addition to the Town cats?" After many moments of silence Ice nodded, "It is done. Shade you will oversee her and ensure she will remain loyal to the Town above all else. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Shade dipped his head and Ice nodded before walking off, thus ending the 'ceremony' and making cats disperse. Blacky looked at Shade and noticed a strange glint in his icy blue eyes.

* * *

 **Well I really went to town here. Whoops I guess. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **What do y'all thing of things so far? What do you think of this made-up-as-I-go thing I did here? Was it good? What about the characters? Are they good?**

 **Don't forget to PM or Review anything you want to say or ask! I will PM or respond to questions and such down here at the end of every chapter.**

 **Until next time y'all!**


	9. Chapter 7

"You will sleep here for the remainder of your time here. Understand?" Shade's icy blue eyes watched the black she-cat standing before him. Blacky's fiery green eyes scanned the sparse room but he noticed an excitement in them. Why? No cat liked this room. It's sparseness did allow for new cats to learn the hard way what life could be like without anything, like the wild-no Clan cats. He almost grinned at the thought. So much information. Too bad he had to let them go. But he made sure that is they ever told anyone he would kill their kin, even the kits. Well as far as they were concerned.

"Thank you Shade." Blacky meowed shocking Shade and causing him to look at her carefully. She was honest and genuine. That was not a surprise. But what was a surprise was that she was so content with this. Hopefully she wouldn't leave for the Clan cats.

Shade nodded and motioned her inside, "Stay in here until I come back for you. Understand?"

Blacky nodded and went inside. Shade gave a nod of approval before walking down the hall to the stairs. He went down from the second floor to the first. He sighed and went to the basement. He heard nothing but once he was in the basement spotting his father's pelt was easy. He waites on the last step for anything from the tom.

"Is she in the sparse room?" was the monotone greeting.

"She is settled and content." Shade replied cooly.

Ice gave a nod and was silent for long moments before turning to his son. His green eyes aged but wise, "Don't lose what I've taught you. She is a notoriously quiet and bashful cat. Those cats cause trouble."

Shade resiste the urge to growl, "Yes Sir. I will ensure it is fixed."

Ice narrowed his eyes before turning away, "You better. And find a mate that is suitable. I cannot rest well in the Beyond knowing you failed me. Your sister is a failure already, don't be another failure Shade."

Shade bit his tongue to keep from saying something he knew would cause trouble. He turned and climbed the stairs back to the first floor where he let out his breath. Why was he so concerned about him choosing a mate? Shade understood Ice's concern but sometimes it was a bit much.

* * *

 **So this took waaaaaay to long to update. Sorry. Adulting.**

 **Aside from that I think this was pretty good. Could it have been longer? Yes. Did I have more to add? No. Is that partially why it's kinda short? You know it!**

 **I didn't plan on Shade POV'ing now but oh well. Blacky is the primary POV with Shade as secondary.**

 **Fun Fact: Ice loved his mate dearly but was so heartbroken when she died he shut down his "loving" emotions.**

 **Until next time I hope you all enjoyed this update!**


	10. Chapter 8

Blacky looked around and she was in the field again. This was a dream and Blacky didn't mind because it was all almost perfect. She looked around and was alone, again. She smiled as she felt a breeze come and with it the scent of prey. And oddly enought the scent of Shade was there. Why? She never scented another cat here before, let alone see one. Suddenly everything was shading. Even she was shaking! And darkness began to creep from out of nowhere. With it a voice called out for her.

Blacky finally began blinking her eyes and ended up jumping as a white muzzle and icy blue eyes appeared in the face of her blinking eyes. As she jumped her head connected to the head above her. She gave a yowl of pain and shock at the same time she heard a yelp. Blacky moved back before slowly opening her eyes to see Shade had a surprised look before it quickly became a neutral expression. Blacky apologised, "I-I'm s-sorry Sh-Shade. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Stop." Blacky went silent and he sighed, "Just don't let it happen again. Alright?"

Blacky nodded and Shade nodded, "Good. Now lets go. We need to hunt."

"How many cats shall eat?" Blacky asked curiously as she fallowed him out of the room and to the stairs.

"We are hunting for only you and I. My father will be fine for now." Shade shrugged as he went down the stairs.

Blacky nodded and happily fallowed him. She enjoyed hunting and to hunt with Shade would be great! Hopefully she didn't mess up. That would be enbarassing. She fallowed Shade out the front door and outside. It was almost midday and so prey would still be out but preparing to either nap or catch more food. Blacky fallowed shade to his barn. It was the last building in the town before the fence that was about two treelengths away. Beyond the fence was a forest with a river and beyond that wanderers have said there was an endless moorland. Blacky always wanted to see it but knew the wild cats would sooner capture her and enslave her.

Shade led Blacky to the fence line before turning, "Be wary. There are some birds in the trees, like Blackbirds and Robins, that are still around and good sized. If we catch enough we have food for the day and maybe tomorrow."

Blacky was shocked, "Really? But I isn't this the time for their chicks to hatch?"

"Yes but that is why we watch for the nest and avoid them. More chicks means that there will be more next year, provided they can survive leafbare of course." Shade nodded. "Now since you do have such a strong sense of smell I want you to help make sure we stay away from the nests."

Blacky nodded and scented the air warily. She checked and re-checked before turning to Shade. "The forest cats were here early in the morning and the birds are a few fox lengths in the forest. They are of course deeper but the closest birds are maybe four fox lengths in."

Shade nodded, "Let's go. Remember; stay alert and should you scent even one of them let me know and we can get away."

Blacky nodded in agreement before entering the forest beside Shade before taking the lead to where the closest birds were. Blacky finally stopped when she saw a shrew searching for food at the base of a tree. She got down in a hunter's crouch with Shade fallowing suit. They took off two separate sides and began to stalk the shrew. Both were ready to jump and catch it when it suddenly disappeared with a flash. Wait. Was that flash red?

* * *

 **OOOH! Cliff hanger!**

 **This was an interesting chapter. Anyways I made this just to add and get us a connection to the world these characters live in. I hope I am explaining it well.**

 **So I won't be updating for a bit because of life but I will continue writing and should be able to update more when I can.**

 ***Fun Fact: We will meet Blacky's mother towards the end of the this fanfic. Or maybe sooner. Depends on how I pace it.**

 **Until next time I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review or PM any questions you've got!**


	11. Chapter 9

Blacky looked toward the direction the flash came from. Nothing she could scent or see so she instead crept quietly after the fash. A few tail lengths away a red tom-cat was grinning widely. The cat appeared to be maybe seven moons old. Why was this cat alone? Was it a wanderer? As much touble as this would get her in she decided to approach the cat. It had stolen her prey anyways.

"Why is my bird in your jaws?" Blacky demanded of the younger cat who jumped and turned to her.

The tom had yellow eyes that were completely shocked. His dark pelt had a reddish brown coloring and surprisingly there were some grey patches. He dropped the sh looked around rew and asked with a suprised stutter, "Wh-who a-are y-you?"

Blacky frowned, "The rightful owner of the shrew. Now give it to me and I will leave you alone."

The tom shook his head and gained some confidance, "No. I caught it. That makes it mine. Besides I need the shrew more than you do."

"Now I highly doubt that."

"It's true! I need that shrew for my clan."

Blacky frowned in confusion. Clan? Could this young cat be part of the wildcats? No. It was impossible. There were always at least three of them in their groups. Why was this one alone. "So you say you have a group but I do not see it. You look like a wanderer to me."

Shock lit of the young tom's gaze. He then looked around swiftly, Blacky sighed, "Listen I don't want any trouble. Let me take the shrew and you will never see me again."

"Really? Then why should I let you take my apprentice's prey?" a rumbling voice questioned her from behind. She jumped and turned around to see a blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Blacky felt fear. Where was Shade? But she stood proudly and as tall as she could.

"That shrew was mine. I was about to catch it when he caught it. I need that shrew." Blacky spoke calmly and cooly.

The adult tom narrowed his amber eyes, "And who exactly do you need that prey for? You are alone."

"I need that prey for me and-"

"Her mate and kits." a new voice spoke up. All three turned and watched as Shade stepped out of a bush. Blacky was shockedand tried to ask him to not lie.

"Shade please-"

"Blacky stop. If these wild cats have no respect for our kits and what we are doing to protect them since soon it will be Leaf-fall then they are worthless to us." Shade growled and turned away from the two cats. Blacky started to turn when she heard a curse.

"Wait. Take the shrew. Just don't ever come back into the territory. There is a town nearby that is sure to have prey if you need more." the blue-grey tom sighed and knocked the shrew to Blacky's paws. She picked it up with a sincere 'Thank you' before fallowing Shade away from the two cats.

Once they were far enough away Shade turned to Blacky, "Good work back there. You played the role of concerned mate very well"

Blacky flushed, "I wasn't acting. I was shocked that you lied like that though." Especially since Blacky couldn't help but fancy the idea of being his mate and having his kits.

Shade shrugged, "It's was a clever lie and believable. That's all. Now let's hide that shrew and continue hunting."

Blacky gave a nod but found a place to hide the shrew until they gathered it and took it back to Ice's home.

* * *

 **So fun times while hunting. Shade lying was fun to write because Blacky could've responded in a million different ways.**

 **I literally made this up as i went and it came out well!**

 **Fun Fact: Shade has become a perfect little trickster due to his upbringing.**

 **Until next time please don't forget to PM or Review any questions you have!**


	12. Chapter 10

Watching the tom and she-cat leave with the shrew was a surprise to the reddish brown tom. He looked up at his mentor with curious yellow eyes, "Blueclaw why did you let them take the shrew?"

Blueclaw sighed, "Sparkpaw for reasons you will probably never understand I let them take it. Now this does not make me a Stormclanner but I do have a reasonable soft spot for kits. Beside's you should know how precious kit's are. Your mother lost her first litter and that nearly destroyed our clan. Luckily she and your father had you and your littermates or else this clan could very well be doomed."

Sparkpaw growled, "That never would have happened! Firewing and Cedarstorm would never have let the clan be destroyed!"

Blueclaw chuckled. "I am glad you have confidence in them but they don't love eachother like they did before that first litter was lost."

Sparkpaw was taken aback. He shook his head and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the love they have now is very different than what it was when they were young warriora. Sparkpaw surely you have noticed, they interact differently than any of the younger warrior mates in love." Blueclaw sighed.

Sparkpaw thought about it and realized Blueclaw was right. There was a darkness around his parents. He had always thought it was because his mother was blinded six moons ago by a rogue who strayed to close to camp while she was out making dirt. "Blueclaw what happened to the kits in the first litter?"

Blueclaw became silent for a long time. Sparkpaw was about to recant his question when Blueclaw asked, "What do you remember about Littlestar?"

Sparkpaw was shocked, "L-Littlestar? Wha-what does he have to do with this?"

Blueclaw sat down and explained, "Littlestar was an prideful tom who believed our clan was superior. Littlestar was a good leader at first. Then he changed after losing his first four lives. As new cats were born Littlestar would inspect the new kits. Weakness was not allowed and weak kits were to be killed since they would be weak warriors. We actually ended up sending our elders to the other clans and to that town across the fence since Littlestar believed the elders were weak or useless. We barely kept our medicine cat at the time but we needed someone to ensure the clan didn't die off and the queens and their kits survived birth.

"I was born after Littlestar lost his sixth life. Littlestar faught to get more territory from Streamclan and Stormclan. Ashclan's land was seen as worthless so we never attack them. When Littlestar lost his sixth life it was due to a Stormclan she-cat who was small and just barely made an apprentice. Littlestar was embarassed but when Littlestar was back in camp he spent a whole day in his den. Finally he decided that she-cats were to begin training at five moons and that they would become warriors once they killed a cat in battle."

"Wait. That isn't fair. They trained early yet can't be a warrior until killing a cat? That is redicuous!" Sparkpaw exclaimed.

Blueclaw nodded, "Agreed. Firewing was made a warrior before this rule luckily otherwise she still would've been an apprentice. Nobody liked the new rules Littlestar had. Heck it even got bad when his mate, Nightfeather, decided enough was enough. She was expecting his litter and didn't want them to suffer from his insanity. She tried to talk him into letting go of the rule but then he retaliated. He changed things to where she-cats were only seen for breeding. He actually ended up separating tom and she-cats into two dens. The warrior's den became the Tom den and the She-cat den was the elder's den. The apprentice's den was empty and used as a prisoner's den."

"Littlestar is insane! No wonder everyone calls him crazier than any cat in the history of cats!"

"Agreed. Now Littlestar made the she-cats have she-cat mentors and toms tom mentors. He even kept Nightfeather, his own mate who did stay in the leaders den with him, sleep in the Queen's den. He later said they were no longer mates and she hurt but didn't really care anymore. He wasn't the tom she fell in love with. Firewing and Cedarstorm fell in love and were actually debating having kits. Littlestar noticed and told them that if Firewing did not become pregnant by the next full moon then he would personally take care of the matter."

Sparkpaw frowned. He really hated to ask since he already knew the answer but he asked anyways. "Did Littlestar mean he would rape Firewing?" At Blueclaw's silence Sparkpaw's yellow eyes widened. No way. No way! "Blueclaw why would anyone do that? Why did Littlestar say that to them. That is so wrong!"

"I know. Trust me I know. But Littlestar was believed to be going crazy at that point anyways. Your parents were scared but did try for kits. Finally Firewing was pregnant. Littlestar was content and soon she gave birth. It was a litter of three kits. Two were stilborn but one, one was a black she-kit that was little fighter. Starclan above everyone ended up loving that kit. She may have been newborn but we knew that she would do great things for the clan."

"What happened to my sister?" Sparkpaw asked fearing the answer.

"Littlestar is what happened. He had kidnapped Blackkit when she was still days old and took her into the forest one night. Firewing noticed him take her and fallowed. Littlestar was on his last life and when Firewing found him with the kits he was muttering insane things about how she represented the fate of the future kits in the clan and killed her before Firewing could stop him. She immediately attacked and killed Littlestar. She then wailed so loud Ashclan and those town cats heard her grief. Cats began running to help the commotion but when everyone arrived she had buried her kit. She didn't want us to see how brutally she had been murdered. Pinestar, then Pinefur, was shocked to see Littlestar dead and asked if he was now leader. He was a good deputy but in this moment his confusion was warrented."

"So what did they do with Littlestar's body? What happened to my parents?"

"We moved it to a carronplace and let crows and other scavengers deal with it. No cat had any respect for that tom. And your parents were so distraught that they fought for moons. Cats were scared and it felt like the clan was falling apart. When Blackpoppy realized Firewing was pregnant everyone felt numb. Firewing avoided everyone for days before Cedarstorm talked to her and told her he would do anything for her and for their new litter. She had broken into tears and said she didn't want to lose her kits again. Things got better. Everyone was so excited when you and your littermates were born healthy. We rejoiced and everyone took extra precautions for your litter. From there you know the story."

Sparkpaw nodded, "I get it. Thank you for telling me. Everything makes more sense now."

"Yes. Now let's get back to hunting. We have wasted daylight with this talk. Now let's go. Maybe we can catch Firewing a nice and fat vole." Blueclaw chuckled and stood up. He walked deep into Darkclan territory with Sparkpaw fallowing.

* * *

 **Yay world building. This chapter is purely for world building. Also because of the plot and random ideas in my head I think I might make this into a series. Maybe. Life needs to permit it.**

 **I am also working on Chapter length but its hard while trying not to move super fast. Yay problems in life! I am also debating on updating the alliances periodically. Would that be a good thing or too many spoilers?**

 **ChaosFire0987: Thank you for reviewing and enjoying! This fanfic is my main focus but Lover in the Trainer is also a current work. I should update that and make it better but this one dominates my attention ya know?**

 ***Fun Fact: Sparkpaw is the youngest in his litter and acts very much like the spoiled youngest he is.**

 **Until next time I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to PM or Review anything, especially questions!**


	13. Chapter 11

As they days wore on Blacky felt like she and Shade were becoming closer and closer. They eventually got to a point where they could talk informally without any problems. It was nice and Blacky even learned how Shade respected his father but did sometimes seem annoyed at the older tom. What impressed her immensly about it was the fact that not matter how angry Ice made Shade he remained so respectful to Ice. Blacky knew she could never be like that but then again she was also wary about those types of things anyways.

One day Blacky was laying in the light of the sun and enjoying the warmth that came with it as it soaked into her black pelt. She was relaxed and at ease until she scented a cat coming into the room she had been given. The cat came closer to her and Blacky opened her fiery green eyes to look at the cat who stopped beside her. She smiled when she recognised the dark grey tabby pelt of Shade. Looking into his icy blue gaze she was barely able to hold back a purr at the happiness she saw. He was happy to see her!

"Good afternoon Blacky." He meowed to her.

She dipped her head respectfully, "Good afternoon Shade. How has your day been?"

Amuzement lit his gaze, "It has been decent enough so far. But it has improved."

"Really? And what could have possibly improved your day?" she asked out of curiosity.

He grinned, "You."

Blacky froze. Her? She improved his day? No. That was impossible. She blinked a few times before shaking her head, "I highly doubt that. I am just the cat you have to oversee for one more night. Tomorrow I will be living whereever I please within the town." She looked out the window as she spoke. She knew that Shade could never truely care for her the way she wanted and she accepted that. It hur but she also knew that there were better she-cats for him to have as a mate.

Shade asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Blacky looked at him. "Of course. Besides I need to wait a few moons before I even thing about a mate. I don't want to make a mistake that I will regret."

Shade's gaze flickered with some sort of emotion but before Blacky could decipher it, it was gone. Shade asked, "And what if a tom would like to be your mate before then? What will you do them?"

Blacky was now unsure. She shrugged, "I dont know. I guess it would depend on if I love the cat. But love is not instant nor is it quickly earned. Besides it also comes with trust."

"Trust?" He asked slightly unsure.

Blacky nodded, "Yes trust. Can I trust that cat to save my life and always be there for me, no matter what? Will that cat give their life not just for me but for our kits? Will that cat do whatever has to be done to ensure we will all survive? And more importantly, can I give that cat my heart and know it will be treasured and valued above all else? That is the trust I need."

Blacky watched as Shade contemplated what she said before he gave a single nod, "Alright. And Blacky tonight Ice would like for you to see him in his room at moonhigh."

Blacky nodded and watched as Shade stood up and left the room. She sighed and hung her head. Great. Now she sounded prissy and so high standard. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to be so dumb? And Shade is such a good tom, no matter what is thrown his way he always comes out on top. He is unstoppable and now she may have just majorly messed up.

* * *

 **So I finally updated! Also I had no idea what to update with so this chapter came to be! I litterally made this up as I went along and kinda prayed it turned out. I am jamming to my music as I am writing all of this.**

 **Speaking of my music hitting shuffle gets you strange setlists when you have a little bit of everything in your music list. Like going from Eminem to Carrie Underwood is a trip yet it's so funny.**

 **So I am hardcore debating making an updated Alliances list for you. Yay or Nay? I want to so you are caught up in what's relavent but I also think I should wait until I am a whole lot further into the story to update it. What do you think?**

 ***Fun Fact: The Town cats developed their own customs and such naturally as they began to realize how different they were from other cats who visited or lived in the wild.**

 **Until next time I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to PM or Review anything, especially questions!**


	14. Chapter 12

Sitting alone in the darkness of the basement sat Ice. The white furred tom was silent as the day faded into night. He had sent his son, Shade, up to let the black she-cat know that she was to meet him at moonhigh. That was at sunhigh and Ice just hoped that Shade didn't make a mistake with his affection for the black she-cat. Ice couldn't help but remember how he and his mate had met.

 _"Help! Can somebody please help me?!" a voice called out in fear. Ice looked toward the sound with a frown. He decided to at least see what the issue was. Why not? The yelling continued until finally Ice saw the source._

 _Stuck in underneith a wooden fence was a she-cat with patched fur and yellow eyes. Ice froze. She was a beautiful she-cat and he was dumbstruck. He had never seen her before. Her yellow eyes saw him and she grinned, "Thank the Stars! Can you help me? I seem to be kinda stuck."_

 _He blinked before shaking his head. "Why are you stuck?"_

 _"I was trying to explore. My housefolk don't like me going to far. I had to sneak away. Can you please help me out before they catch me? I have never been outside before."_

 _Ice debated helping her before sighing and walking over. He shook his head and asked, "Can you back out?"_

 _Her yellow eyes showed her annoyance as she glared, "No I totally didn't think to try that first before yelling for help. Thank you for the idea."_

 _Ice frowned, "There is no need to be sarcastic. And I am going to try to dig some of the dirt out from underneith you. Try not to squirm too much and you should be free in no time."_

 _Ice then set to work on digging her free. She did end up squirming but while she squirmed she finally was able to pull herself out. SHe shook off her pelt and turned to Ice with a grin, "Thanks! I really appreciate it."_

 _Ice shrugged, "It was the right thing to do."_

 _She smiled, "Still, thank you. My name is Lilly."_

 _"Ice."_

 _Her head turned to the side as she frowned, "Ice? You must not have housefolk."_

 _Ice shook his head. "No. I was born and raised here."_

 _She nodded, "Makes sence. So do you want to show me around?"_

 _Ice hesitated before nodding, "Sure. Just stay with me. I'll have you back here by sunset."_

 _Lilly grinned, "Great!"_

Ice shook his head to banish the memory. He had shown Lilly around the town and she was fascinated. She ended up locked up in her house by her housefolk until the day the twolegs were leaving. She had snuck out to meet him and explained that she was leaving but would try to visit the next greenleaf. And so she did for many greenleafs until finally she stayed the night with him in his den. When her housefolk went to leave she snuck away and never went back.

Ice remembered how shocked he was that she decided to stay with him rathar than leave. He asked her and she admited she liked him, a lot. He asked her if she loved him and when she nodded he felt happy and asked her why. She glared at him with her yellow eyes and explained that her love started when he saved her and she wanted to be his mate. He didn't have it in him to deny her and so they became mates.

It took many moons before she became pregnant. Once she was everyone was excited. Lilly was expecially excited. Ice was worried about her surivivng the birth. Turns out he had been right when moons later she gave birth to their four kits. Lilly had been more worried about her kits to the point that she got sick and she died with one of the kits who also got sick two moons after she had them. Ice was broeken-hearted to have lost his mate. She was everything to him. He would rather his kits had all died just so he could keep her with him.

Ice didn't want his remaining three kits to die, especiall since his only son, Shade, was the only male kit born of the litter and Ice admitted he prefered his son over his daughters. That proved especially true when two moons later Pepper left with housefolk and barely two moons after Lucy was killed by dogs. Ice couldn't stand it so he had Shade go and get Pepper. He now regretted that action. Pepper had shown the ability to be smart but when Shade brought her back Pepper was as smart as a rock on her best days.

Ice then decided to just give up with Pepper since he had no idea how to get her to understand anything so his attention turned to Shade, his son. He became a cold-hearted father to Shade and was proud of Shade for the way he took it. Ice knew many cats who would have quit. Shade was Ice's pride and joy. Now he just had to interview Blacky. He was doing it because he had to be sure she was ready to be a town cat and also because he had to know if she would make a good mate for Shade. If she didn't then Ice would ensure they could never be mates.

* * *

 **Holy crap! This was long and unexpected. Whoops! So I had originally intended for Ice to POV the talk between him and Blacky but instead this happened. Nice background knowledge tho. Lol!**

 **Anyways so me updating is going to be massive until Next year when I will have to update less frequently. Sorry, Life is fun.**

 ***Fun Fact: Lilly does not fully approve of Ice's choices but she knew his heart broke terribly when she died and just hopes he can reconcile with Shade before he dies.**

 **Until next time I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter! Please don't be afreaid to review or PM me with any questions or whatever comes across your mind!**


	15. Chapter 13

Staring up at the half-moon as it slowly rose higher and higher into the night sky Blacky was anxious. She knew she needed to be calm but her anxiety was getting worse the higher the moon rose. She was nervous about this meeting with Ice since his word was essentially law for the town cats.

"I will be fine. I am strong and smart. I am a tracker. I will not be a wander. I will not be taken by the wild cats. I will not live with Twolegs. I am a Town cat." Blacky repeated the mantra over and over in hopes of calming her nerves.

Finally the moon was almost to it's highest point, moon-high. Blacky took a deep breath and let it out slowly before standing up. She turned and left the room she had been in for almost a whole moon now. Tonight decided her ultimate fate. Being a town cat was something Blacky wanted desperately. This was her home and she didn't want to leave it behind.

Making her way down the hall that seemed to last forever Blacky continued the mantra in her mind. Finally the stairs came into view and taking a quick breath she descended the steps. Once on the first floor she noticed the opening to the building and stared at it. Freedom lay just outside and it was quite tempting. Blacky turned and looked to the broken door that led to the basement of the building.

Blacky looked back to the opening and shook her head before making her way to the broken door. The steps creaked and were falling apart. Careful not to make a huge amount of noise Blacky made her way into the darkness of the basement. The basement's darkness was not what Blacky expected. It would've been pitch black and extremely dense except for the shaft of moonlight shining. The moonlight added a faint amount of light into the basement and although there were dense and dark spots in the corners Blacky was unable to see into she was surprised by the emptiness within the lit up areas. Blacky stopped and stood on the last step of the staircase. She frowned when she didn't see the snow white pelt of Ice.

"Step into the center of the moonlight." a voice meowed to her. It took Blacky a moment to realize the speaker was Ice. Careful to ensure she didn't look like a fool she stepped onto the basement floor slowly and made her way at a generous pace proudly to the center of the moonlight like instructed. "Well at least you can obey orders. Now they say you are an amazing tracker and quite smart so I have a task for you. Find me without leaving the moonlight' and you only have one chance at this so be very certain on where you _think_ I am."

Blacky was surprised by the strange request. That definitely wasn't normal. Maybe it was a test? Yes, it had to be; otherwise Ice would not have asked. Blacky took a breath to calm herself before closing her eyes, turning and scenting the air around her. Ice's scent was everywhere and it was all recent so that made things more difficult but Blacky knew she could find him. It was only a matter of where he was.

His voice was echoing around so a location via sound was difficult to discern but scents never lied. Blacky slowly began to realize Ice was not anywhere close to where she was. He wasn't in any source of light and since his pelt was white he needed pitch black darkness to hide, meaning the darkened corners of the room were an option but that would be hard to get right in one try. He could get his pelt dirty but that would be too much work and a waste of time, plus it would affect his scent depending on what he used. Blacky wasn't sure if the basement had any beams up high where he could sit.

High beams would account for his echoing voice, lack of nearby and recent scent, as well as her inability to see him. One would have to look up but in the shaft of moonlight it would be next to impossible to clearly see anything. But all that depended on the basement having high beams. Where else could that tom be hiding? Every option is already known and Blacky was honestly unsure of where Ice was.

"Did you fall asleep? If so then you may leave now and join the cats with two-leg owners." Ice's echoing voice growled.

Blacky's eyes snapped open as she turned to the stairs. Her fiery green eyes were blazing with anger, "I do not need owners! I am a town cat through and through! I will only become a wanderer if I have no other alternative but you will not force me to leave my home! Now come out from beneath the steps and speak to my face."

"You think I am beneath the steps? What makes you so certain? And by the way that was your one guess." Ice snickered.

"I know you are there because the basement isn't like a ban with high beams and the corners in the room leave too many option and too high chance for you to be found when I initially came in. Furthermore you wouldn't dirty your pelt since the time and effort would be a waste when finding an obvious, yet cleaver hiding place is much easier." Blacky explained and hoped that she wasn't wrong. Using her one guess like she did was wrong but it was too late to take it back now.

Ice began chuckling and it set Blacky on edge. Why was he laughing? "Well she-cat I must say I am impressed. You have a fire in you that is unnameable and will be greatly beneficial to the town cats. It would cause you problems in finding a mate and surviving those wild, savage cats though. Owners would fix you and take away your kitting ability for that alone!"

"That is why I will stay here. I am safest and I can help protect others. I am not perfect in any way, no cat it, but I will not let others be needlessly hurt when we can do everything possible to protect them. That's why we do this ceremony. The town cats can't survive without each-other. Cats with owners are weak and on their own anyways, and Wanderers do whatever they want and go wherever they please despite the risks and often could care less for others. I am nothing like them, am a town cat." Blacky stuck her nose up proudly and defiantly.

"Well then I see how it is. My decision is made." Blacky's eyes widened for a moment. He already made a decision? That was fast. Hopefully he made a rational decision. Ice stepped into the moonlight from the shadows under the stairs and stood in front of her, "Worried about my decision she-cat?"

"Any rational cat would be worried. You are the leader for the cats in this town, be they the town cats, kittypets, or Wanderers. Everyone listens to you an what you have to say. They even respect the word of your son and heir, Shade." Blacky felt heated and burning up within her pelt.

"What about Pepper? IS she not Shade's littermate and my daughter?"

"She is but she has no authority over anything. She is given space due to her relations to you and Shade both."

"Hmm. . ." Ice looked at Blacky thoughtfully and Blacky's heart began to beat faster. Please don't let him force me away, she prayed to those who looked over every cat after passing on. "I have decided that you will not become a kittypet. You would sooner run away and besides that if you get your kitting ability taken then no-one would ever accept you. Being a Wanderer is possible since you could survive but the wild cats would love to take and abuse you horrendously while using you to destroy us. So from now-on, pending your death or banishment, you shall be a town cat."

Blacky's eyes widened with excitement but before she could say anything Ice's gaze became ice-cold and scary, " Now you do have your good part but there are things about you I do not like, one thing is how you are bothering Shade from his training to take over the town cats. I will not let it continue and while you may still make reports to him with regards to Pepper or an attack you will not go near him nor bother him for any other reason. That is my only, and _final_ word on this. Shade has much to learn to lead you all properly and I will not let that training be ruined by some she-cat who thinks she's special. Leave no and do not make me regret this she-cat, you will pay heavily otherwise. I do not wish to see your face for a long, long while if at all ever again."

Blacky dipped her head respectfully, "Yes Ice." Raising her head she went to the steps and began her assent. Once at the top of the staircase she looked back into the darkness of the basement and wondered what would happen now. Shade meant so much to her and hearing what Ice said meant that a possible future with Shade was going to be impossible now. With a shake of her head and a sigh she went to the front of the building and calmly walked outside.

* * *

 **I am sorry that I have not updated this in a while but things have been busy for me. I promise to actually update this more often but my job keeps my pretty busy. Just gotta love adulting.**

 **Wow. Ice is kind-of a jerk. I just realized that. Well there you go, Chapter 13. I wasn't planning on any of this but this was better than what I had originally meant to do; which was basically an interview. So glad for the twist that made this chapter a lot more fun and interesting. Also** **I do plan on doing something with the clan's soon but for now patience is key. Honestly I don't even need the entire clan alliances currently but they are necessary later and I need to track them somehow until then.**

 **I would also like to announce that my other story, Lover in the Trainer, is currently up for adoption. I just don't have the motivation for it anymore and I would rather give this one my full attention anyways. If you would like to adopt it please PM me.**

 ***Fun Fact: Blacky's strong sense of smell is an inherited trait from her mother who was born and raised in the wilderness unlike the kittypets and town cats.**

 **Until next time I hope y'all have enjoyed this update. Please don't be afraid to PM or Review any questions you have at any time. I will get back to you ASAP!**


	16. Alliance Help

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Ice-Snow white tom with pale grey points and green eyes

Shade-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes

Pepper-small tortoishell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Icicle-fluffy white tom with green-blue eyes

Flower-orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face with yellow eyes

Boulder-large grey tom with grey eyes

Storm-silver and grey furred tom with blue-grey eyes and a furless tail

Blacky-black she-cat with fiery green eyes

Stripes-fawn tabby tom with hazel eyes

Lion-red tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest with blue eyes

Panther-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes

* * *

 **Accepting Characters?**

I am now going to be accepting characters for the town cats, kittypets, and wanderers. All I need is the following information via PM or Review (PM preferably) and I shall add your character to the alliances list.

Name:

Age:

Position: (Town cat, kittypet, or wanderer)

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/Crush:

Kits:

Kin:

Other:


End file.
